Conspiracy (TUR)
"'Conspiracy" '''is the second episode of the first season of ''The Undead Room. It is the second episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 15, 2019. Plot Now that her mother is gone, Lisa finally feels free to make her decisions. Denny isn't happy that Johnny attacked him. Steven confronts Mark. Johnny goes to work. Synopsis In a flashback, Lisa and Claudette were having a conversation. Claudette had just revealed that she had breast cancer, but the two dismissed it pretty quickly and began to talk about another subject. "Apparently a new disease has been going on. Have you heard of it?" Lisa shook her head. "No. Johnny never lets me watch television." In the present, the alarm clock went off. Johnny was lying in bed. Annoyed, Johnny grabbed a hammer and smashes the thing into pieces, before he threw it outside the window. Then, he put on his clothes and picked up his secret gun. Once done, he went downstairs, where Lisa was watching television. "Hey, babe. I need to go to the bank. Goodbye. Have fun watching television, you really love doing it and that's okay to me!" Lisa looked at him with disgust as he left. "Bye," she eventually replied. When Johnny was in the hallway, he encountered his neighbor, Nigel. "Oh hey, Johnny. How are you?" Johnny lifted his head. "I don't think we've met. Who the hell are you?" To this, Nigel just laughed. "Oh Johnny, don't pretend like you don't know that I've been your neighbor for the past seven years. Anyways, I'm going to bring Lindsey to Joanna." It was only then when Johnny noticed Nigel's daughter. "Hello, human bean." To this, Nigel laughed again. "Oh, Johnny. She's not a human bean." Johnny only gave a death stare back. After about ten seconds, he replied. "Yes she is! She's a human bean! We're all human beans! And you aren't important in my life, random peasant, so get out of my face!" As Johnny left the bank, Nigel simply stared. As he and Lindsey went outside, they saw Father John walking around with a bottle in his hand, smashing a mailbox and shouting like a lunatic, before collapsing. "Yeah, he's...going more mental by the day." Nigel left a passed out John on the street as he drove off. Back in the complex, Lisa went to the roof of the complex. There, she found Denny. He was crying. "Oh, Denny, my sweet boy. What happened?" Sobbing, Denny replied. "He...he attacked me. Johnny. He threw a glass at me! I...I thought he loved me." Lisa did her best to hide her joy upon hearing this. "We need to report this to the police, Denny. He's abusing everyone. It's time there's put an end to this." Meanwhile, Mark was chilling at his apartment when someone knocked on his door. Mark went to it and opened it, only for it to be Steven who held a gun at him. "Sit down. We need to talk, Mark." On Guerrero Street, Peter had just finished shopping. When he went outside, he saw an old woman walking with her dog. Peter smiled at her, and she smiled back. Suddenly, the woman was punched by someone. Shocked, Peter looked up, only to see that it was Mike. She fell on the ground. Michelle was there as well and pointed a gun at her. "Give us all your money, dumb shit!" Peter, shocked, dropped his stuff. This is when Mike noticed Peter. "Oh hi there, Peter. Erm...listen, I know this looks weird, but Michelle and I are robbing some people for money so we can buy an apartment. Understand?" Peter nodded. "Okay...erm, I think that dog is escaping." The old lady looked as her dog ran away. "Doggie, no!" Michelle kicked the woman with her foot. "Shut up! Oh and hi, Peter." Michelle waved at Peter, who awkwardly waved back. "Look, Michelle. Maybe I should take that gun, before..." Suddenly, police sirens went off. "Oh shit, they're here! We need to go, Michelle!" Mike started running away. "I'll be there in a second," Michelle informed him, taking the old woman's jewelry before following Mike. Soon after, the police arrived. The woman was too afraid to say anything, and since Peter was around having Michelle's gun in his hand, the police blamed Peter. "I didn't do anything!" Peter said, before he was punched half to death and got arrested. Back at Mark's apartment, Steven had been sitting with his gun pointed at Mark for half an hour now, watching him for any movement. Mark finally dared to talk. "Hey...can I at least ask what the fuck this is for, man?" Steven kept looking him in the eyes, before he started to interrogate Mark. "Why did you lock that door?" Mark's eyes widened when he heard that this was about that. "Wait, are you joking or not?!" Steven seemed to have his finger right on the trigger. Mark hoped the gun wasn't loaded. "Why...did you lock...the bathroom door?!" Mark was saved when Lisa and Denny entered. Steven quickly put away his gun. Denny looked at him for a bit, while Lisa talked to Mark. "Mark, I need to talk to you about Johnny." Johnny, meanwhile, was walking to the bank. Johnny had received news that they hadn't promoted him. Johnny was going to have a talk with his boss, Ivan. When he saw Ivan, he quickly approached the man. "Johnny, what are you doing here? You aren't working today!" Johnny grabbed his gun and slapped Ivan with it. "Now I am. You should've promoted me, you stupid bitch!" It turned out that waving a gun in a bank wasn't a very smart move. As a guard tried to arrest him, Johnny quickly had to jump through a window to escape as Ivan grabbed a shotgun and tried to kill Johnny, accidentally shooting the guard instead. When he peaked out of the window, Johnny had been long gone. On the streets, Michelle and Mike were walking around. "Will we try to rob someone else?" Mike asked. Michelle replied: "We might. Maybe that dude. He looks like he's very drunk." Michelle and Mike walked to the guy. Since they had left the gun with Peter, Mark and Michelle had to use a Nerf gun to intimidate the guy. "Give us your money!" Michelle demanded. When the guy turned around, the two quickly noticed that he didn't seem very right in the head. He seemed like he was a walking corpse. Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Conspiracy" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Co-Stars * Madison Lintz as Lindsey * Carolyn Minnett as Claudette (Flashback) Uncredited * Judi Dench as Janet * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Nigel. * First appearance of Lindsey. * First appearance of Ivan. * First appearance of Janet. (Uncredited) * Last appearance of Claudette. (Flashback) Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room